


M.I.C.H.A.E.L

by Sniper616



Series: Rejected Soldiers [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Artificial Intelligence, Boredom, Boys In Love, Chorus (Red vs. Blue), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Laziness, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Linear Narrative, One-Sided Attraction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, Red vs. Blue References, Rejection, Sacrifice, Time Travel, dejected
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sniper616/pseuds/Sniper616
Summary: "If you don't say goodbye, that means you were not really gone Michael...it just means you are not here right now" Caboose smiled...a full blown smile...just like when Caboose declared that Church will to be his bestfriend...Was his bestfriend





	1. Coward

**Author's Note:**

> I got bored so, I really don't know if I can finish this story...I should really think about my thesis first but...hmmmm

 

 

**~~M.I.C.H.A.E.L . . .~~ **

 

 

 

"Alright Tucker suit up" Epsilon-Church says, the sim troopers eyed the meta's suit, their shoulders relaxing once Church explained how this final fight will come to an end, and he knew too, that soon it will his turn, he glanced at every soldier taking their appearance into one final bid, and soon his gaze land upon Caboose, who is quietly fidgeting with his hands and looking at Tucker.

 

Church looked at Tucker as the teal soldier was being helped by the others change into the suit remarks with... "I think you gained a little weight on the hip area Tucker" says Washington as he held the cod piece towards the soldier, Tucker looked at Washington for a moment a smirk plastered on his face.

 

"You mean my ass? It's quite a sight isn't it Agent Washington?" The freelancer turn immediately red at that "bow chika bowow!"

 

"Oh for the love of god! We are at war, stop flirting!" Simmons says, as he ran a hand to his face, while Donut snickers behind him.

 

"And I say it's the greatest view ever...all of time!" Donut says, admiring Tucker's ass, until he was smacked behind by a rather enrage (?) Doc or O'malley or whatever "what?!" The pink soldier announced rubbing the back of his head.

 

"I thought you were a pacifist?! And more so a...medic?" Grif says giving the arm supports to Tucker.

 

"WELL, yes I'm a medic and I'm here to make everything calm while you suffer" Grif raise his brows, and was confused if that was Doc or O'malley in there.

 

"Well certainly Doc has higher kill counts than everyone here! So Grif you might want to pray for your demise in Doc's hands!" Sarge barged in as he set aside the teal soldiers armor, cocking his shotgun at Grif.

 

"Oh dios mio" Lopez says as he began tweaking the back of the meta's armor _ ~~"why am I associated with these idiotas"~~_

 

"Everyone hurry up!" Carolina yell from the cockpit, everyone then worked in getting Tucker until the last piece was a helmet to be wore. Church looked at everyone once again, his heart constricting...well an A.I equivalent of heart that is, and then a blue catches his eyes, flashing himself in front of Caboose, they looked at each other for a second, before Church broke the silence.

 

"Hey Caboose" he started as the blue soldier stops on his tracks "I know I refused you that time to talk about something...so maybe we can t--" Caboose cuts him off, and passed him

 

_'did Caboose just ignored me?'_

 

The blue soldier went to the Meta's armor compartment and took the helmet, his back was facing the others, Church perplexed flash himself again in front of Caboose "Caboose are you mad? I know I'm a jerk..." everyone in the room looked at him "okay an asshole, that's why I'm talking to you now!" Church can't get a read on what the blue soldier's face since he didn't took off his helmet unlike the other sim troopers, Sarge peeked at them, his already graying hair standing on attention and his brown eyes studying.

 

 

 

"Caboose..." Washington started, the AI and the latter eyeing him "why not the two of you have little chat for you know...5 minutes?" The freelancers blue eyes hopeful, Caboose was silent for a second as he looked at the Meta's helmet, his Mark VI helmet reflecting on it.

 

 

 

"No" Caboose simply and with a serious tone said, everyone in the room looked at him and thought _'Did Caboose just declined in a serious manner?'_ "I just...we're just wasting time" still Caboose ignored Church as, the AI looked at him in disbelief "Time is made in circles...uhmpt...yeah...they looped...I don't wanna waste it and neither of us too." Then the soldier proceed to stand in front of Tucker and hand him the helmet.

 

"What?!"

 

"Wa-da waht!?"

 

"What?..." Tucker chuckled a little "wow Caboose...I never heard you so...you know serious?" As he quirk his brow, heterochromia eyes still held that playful demeanor, but none the less, as the door was being cut down, everyone took their place.

 

 

 

"Ready buddy?" Church snapped as he too, flash in front of the teal soldier, the others clicking their helmets in place, still he looked at Caboose hopeful that at least the blue soldier will talk to him for like...5 seconds or something.

 

' _How about a 5 minutes Church!?' Church groaned and glare at Caboose._

 

_"Get lost Caboose! We are at war! We are wasting time, and for what?...a talk?!"_

 

_'Ummm...er...How about a minute?...oh! I know! 30 seconds!!"_

 

 _"I SAI--"_  
  
  
  
"please Church! It won't take too long! How about 5 seconds...best friend?"

 

_Church was furious, he didn't mean what he said but his pride preventing him form apologizing as Caboose's blue eyes held a glassy sheen, his shoulders dejected as he retreated to his room._

 

The moment Caboose finally looked at him is when Caboose just nod at him and went to his place clutching a VERY silent assault rifle named Freckles, in Church's mind, he could've just talked to Caboose that time, he could've done something, but alas he was set on facing Charon industry that he forgot to live a little, and as he stands on what his end may be, he solely regretted not spending time with his friends...yeah friends...

 

"Talk to you later?" Tucker said, as Church can practically see the teal soldier smiling inside his helmet, when everything is on place, he went into Tuckers front facing the door and smiled, as the time stopped.

 

"Not this time buddy" Church signed, as he looked at all his friends that he made throughout the years, but particularly at the blue soldier...he knows Caboose may be irritating at most...but he also knows that the blue soldier is endearing and honest...for the most part as Caboose killed him a few times, but he is still thankful for him.

 

"Set a recording for me D" Delta flashed besides him but immediately flashes off, Church quirked a brow "D?"

 

" _ ~~I-I'm S-sss--oo"~~ _Delta once again appeared but dis-tangled and glitching " ~~ _¥$£! $¥@000111"_~~

 

"D? What's going on?" Church said in alarm, he knew he is too old for this suit, but he didn't expect to be weak that it made Delta had problem

 

"D?!" The whole room is silent, until he felt his body paralyzed..."WHAT!?" in a panicked, Church called the other AIs but to his surprised...ALL of them are glitching, and he looked at himself...he too is glitching, "Wha--" Before he could finish his sentence, Delta flashed before his eyes.

 

"It seems there is another powerful AI that will make its presence known" and with that Delta broke into shards, Epsilon's eyes widened...as he panicked when he too can't even talked.

 

_'No! it is OK! I can still do it! The time hasn't move yet'_

 

Church can feel the fear again, the enclosed space, as the director held him against his will and tortured him into breaking into fragments, he felt trapped again, he called the others but nothing, he too was stopped in time, he soon heard the unmistakable heavy footsteps, but he can't moved a muscle...that is impossible, no ONE can even move, the time has stopped...it's impo--

 

_'Shit'_

 

_'Fuck'_

 

"Err...Michael?"

 

_Church went rigid...no way!_

 

"Uhmmm do the thing that Freckles told you about?" More footsteps and within a span of 5 seconds Caboose is in front of them...moving, looking unaffected but the time stopping, but what's more shocking is that a projector of something soon materializes in front of him.

 

' _What the fucking hell?'_

 

"Affirmative" an AI...that's what it is...Church looked between the both of them, the AI is...he looked--He felt it, this AI is powerful indeed just like what delta told him, it shine a different kind of blue, almost violet at most past, and seems to be wearing an armor far upgraded than his and theirs. 

 

' _What's the meaning of this Caboose!_ " He screamed on top of his lungs, the AI looked at him for a second, as if hearing him ' _you! ASSHOLE who are you!? What is this shit?! Are you the one behind this!?_ " The AI however ignored him.

 

"Err...yeah...uhmm...everything g-good?"

 

"Affirmative" the AI said, it was like a new toy, a new toy that one could described as premium and out of any technological advancements, for once whomever created this kind of artificial intelligence , Church find him or her as admiring, even the director himself may never see this and perhaps he will never will, but the most notable features of it, is that the way this AI present himself, looked as if it was the exact copy of his own brother...Delta. "would you like to record a message Captain Caboose?"

 

It inquired Caboose looked at the AI for a second and then to the others and lastly at Church, the soldier then took his helmet off, Church can only stare at him...well he screamed a multiple curses and was yelling and demanding to tell him what was going on, Caboose was...he looked defeated, his blue eyes lacking it's cheerful shine and below it, was dark bags, either he cried or didn't sleep for like a week...he looked miserable.

 

 

 

"Uhmm..." Caboose seems hesitant, his eyes was still set on Church however ' _Caboose! What's going on!?'_  

  

"It would be great if you could at least leave them your pleasantries as you will be gone" The AI once again says, as it glances at Chruch's position and is maybe aware that he is aware himself, as the blue soldier contemplates on his next move, but as soon as the word _GONE_ permeates, Church's world began to turn to more clocks stopping in time.

 

' _ **Gone**_?'

 

Church, fed up with the mysteries, tried to break free causing him to glitch, Caboose thought for this for a second and smiled sadly, looking at his helmet held between his hands, his reflection once again seen.

 

"No"

 

Church was beginning to hate that word, he glared at both of them.

 

"I don't understand" the AI inquired. _'_

 

 _of course you don't understand!'_ The AI glanced at him.

 

"If you don't say goodbye, that means you were not really gone Michael...it just means you are not here right now" Caboose smiled...just like when Caboose declared that Church will to be his best friend.

 

"I see"

 

' _Hey you! What the fuck is going on!'_

 

The AI did turn to him. Thank fucking god. But it didn't utter a word and just get back to talking with Caboose.

 

"Everything is calibrated Captain Caboose" the AI said.

 

"Well then...Michael...take good care of them OK?...and then you can..do...whatever you want!" and for a moment there, Caboose sounded like himself again. The AI nods, Church eyed Caboose, a small painful smile on his face.

 

 _'Cab...Caboose? What's going on_? _please tell...buddy?_ ' He said softly, He thought that the soldier actually did hear him, Caboose opened his mouth but shakes his head...instead Caboose turned his back on Church, as the AI faced him.

 

"See you back in Chorus...Epsilon" the AI poked him lightly and before he knew it, he felt flying in an unknown spectrum of codes...

.

.

.

 


	2. Everything's Amiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is missing.

**_ C.A.B.O.O.S.E _ **

 

 

  
(Set before Sidewinder) 

.

  
One thing that Church found odd is that the lack of a certain dumb and idiotic blue soldier running about in the base, in fact the whole world seems to be so quiet, that he mistook it to be the judgement day! Well the explosion in red base seems to be the normal occurrence in a moment. Sighing he round the base in blood gulch to find the idiot rookie of theirs, but to no avail as he check the perimeters around the base, he found it...nothing...Caboose was nowhere to be found!

  
  
"Ha! Finally!" Church exclaimed, Tucker peering in, with a raised brows inside his helmet.

 

  
"I think you lost it Church" Tucker said from above the base "You know what's weird is that Caboose is not making a fuss for like 2 days now...which is--" he said suspiciously but was cut off by Church.

  
  
"Who cares Tucker!" He started, swinging his sniper rifle to his shoulders "finally Caboose is becoming less of trouble...well for 2 days in a row now, and besides, he'll probably back in just right about...I dunno...give him day 3, he'll be back in his usual self" He inquired.

  
  
"I dunno Church" Tucker said worried "he has been locking himself in his room"

  
  
Oh! Church thought, that's where Caboose has been these days.

  
  
"And yesterday at 3 am?..." He paused dramatically "he went out running towards red base!" Church crooked a brow at this but nonetheless listened to the aqua...teal...whatever color he is, as the soldier sat his legs dangling 5 meters above the ground (at this point I am assuming their base's height) "and coming back home at 6 am dude! He was in his pj's even, and I never saw Caboose that stressed before!" Tucker said finishing throwing his hands up.

  
  
"Well I don't know Tucker...what were you doing awake at 3 am?" Now this time Church is becoming more suspicious of the two, he crossed his arms looking above, as the teal soldier looked down on him.

 

  
"Well I don't know Church...maybe I was thirsty and would like to take a leak?" Tucker said monotonously, his hands waving.

  
  
"Okay!...okay! I'll talk to Caboose over dinner!...Happy?" Tucker smiled and the two fell into an awkward silence..."well?"

  
  
"You can't tell but I'm actually smiling" Tucker said.

  
  
  
(At Red base)

  
  
"Diabolical!" Sarge mumbled but enough to caught the attention of his three soldiers.

  
  
"What's wrong Sarge?" Simmons inquired the standard red armored soldier.

  
  
"The thingy magigs is gone...again!" Sarge said, taking his helmet off, his rugged appearance of a 40 year old man can be seen, and an ugly scar was painted across his cheeks to his ears, hair whitening by the sides, his hazel eyes scanning his equipment...he looked genuinely upset.

  
  
"Oh! Don't worry Sarge! It will eventually turned up like any others days!" Grif said exiting, their superior's lab.

  
  
"Hate to say this but Grif might be right! And I absolutely hate it more that by tomorrow he's right!" Sarge said mumbling again incoherently, Simmons brought his hands to his chin thinking through his helmet.

  
  
"Oh! hey guys!" Donut chirp in "Oh! Sarge, about that thingy magigs? I think you left it in the other room, I was tidying up after I had my wine and cheese hours!" Donut being Donut as usual.

  
  
"Donut! How many times have I told you that..." Sarge pointed the room across his lab "that room is not to be messed with! It holds all of my mechanical and advance inventions that when fallen to the wrong hands...of those blues...dirty, dirty blues...will create catastrophic lapses in technology!"

  
  
"But Sarge! The room is the only room tha--"

  
  
"I agree with Sarge, Donut, maybe you can find another place to enjoy whatever...you do" Simmons says, looking at the pink soldier "and it might be dangerous, if certain machinery may come in contact with liquids"

  
  
It's lightish-red you dumdum!

  
  
"Liquids?" The whole room fell into silence, the maroon soldier and the red soldier, looked at Donut.

  
  
"Goddammit Donut!!" Simmons screamed towards the running soldier, snickering.

  
  
"What were you thinking Simmons when he said 'liquids'?" Sarge crossed his arms looking expectantly.

  
  
"N-nothing sir! Oh! I...it must be my rounds, excuse me Sarge!" Simmons excused himself from the red soldier, Sarge exited the lab and went into the other room.

  
  
True to his word, the thingy magig is there, just like Donut said, but what surprise him, is that how did Donut knew which equipment is which...Donut did say that he spend his time in this room...a lot, since the pink soldier liked the room lighting and all, Sarge hid the equipment but not hidden enough in case if needed, Sarge went to his lab again, putting his helmet back on and scanning the room perimeter, and yet, he found another equipment missing...again.

  
  
" **incoherent mumbling**!" The red soldier asked no one in particular, but again maybe he just misplaced it, or maybe it will turned up by tomorrow just like Grif told him to.

 

  
  
He hated the idea, that Grif was right.

  
  
And indeed Grif was right.

 

 

(At blue base)

  
  
It was lunch time, when Church and Tucker looked at each other as the blue soldier hasn't made an appearance for the third day, and now without intending to, Church become worried...a little...Tucker bought Caboose his breakfast and by dinner time, it was Church's turn, only for the food to be left untouched and just piling on Caboose's door, at first they thought, that the blue soldier killed himself in his sleep and died in there, but every time, they make an attempt to bring or tear down the door, Caboose will rightfully said.

  
  
_"I'm sorry Church! I'm currently working on something and...I'm not really that hungry! Tell Tucker too! Thank you!"_

  
  
Caboose sound so serious, that he thought Caboose is up to no good, but he can also hear desperation in there, that every time he tried to threaten the blue soldier, he backed away. Caboose pleads sometimes and he actually consider, calling someone that may help their situation.

  
  
** knocks **

  
  
"Okay Caboose that's it! I am tired of all this shit, those apologies won't get you nowhere! I'm tearing this door down!"

  
  
There was clatter and what seems to be multiple things falling into the ground, Tucker exited his room in his pj's, his hair cut short since 'it gets in a way of...everything...bow chika bowow', one eyebrow raised, as he lean in the wall right next to Caboose's door.

  
  
"Get ready Tucker or help me this time asshole!" Church says to Tucker, Tucker complied readying himself.

  
"Well it took us 3 days to finally do this, that's great" Tucker said, as more clattering can be heard from behind the door.

  
  
"What the fuck is he up to?" Church started " Don't tell me he is building some robotic bullshit in there, because I was already killed once!"

  
  
"In a minute!" The two looked at each other.

  
  
"Okay times up!" Church called as he used all his strength to barge into the blue soldiers room, the door hanging by its hinges, Caboose shrieks, Tucker peek in the room, the blue soldier as hugging whatever machinery he is hugging, with a single tear on his cheeks, his baby blue eyes gleaming.

  
  
Caboose was a wreck was an understatement, he was beyond that, Caboose was a big man, and to see his fitting blue shirt hang loosely on his shoulder is not good to reckon with along with his sweatpants that hangs on his hips, showing his v-line, blond hair turned dirty blond in all places, a shone in what to be the result of not taking a shower in 3 days, not to mention Caboose's face, there are bags under his eyes and the later puffy cheeks are nowhere to be found, Church's eyebrows knitted to worry as Tucker gasps.

  
  
"What the hell! You looked like shit Caboose!" Tucker says after a minute of silence, Church took everything what Caboose looked like, the soldier looked like an abandon puppy...a big puppy that is "What happened to you man?" Tucker step into the room, glancing at the mess, scrap metal and glowing somethings, he was even surprise when he saw the old monitor that they thought already broke, was up and running, a series of codes playing into it, he looked at the rookie impressed and shocked.

  
  
Church was somewhat un-comprehensible towards what Caboose was up to, he has that inkling feeling, that their was something wrong, and the way Caboose dearly hugged whatever machine that was, was giving him everything to worry about, not to whole base and the people living in it, he felt like there was something amiss, Church looked at Caboose's figure and indeed the soldier looked liked a malnourished piece of shit.

  
  
"Hi...Tucker" Caboose started "H-hi Church" he then placed the machinery on his bed carefully and placing a blanket over it protectively.

  
  
Somethings wrong...yes Caboose has a streak of intelligence, as he can operate a tank and somehow befriend machines, but this was different, there were other monitors across the room, showing what seems to be codes, now everything is suspicious.

  
  
"What have you got there Caboose?" Church says as Caboose turns to him, fiddling with his fingers nervously, and then wiping the lone tear on his cheeks.

  
  
"Oh! Nothing..." Church raise a brow at that and crossed his arms.

  
  
"If its nothing then why are you hiding it?" Church quipped and then turn to Tucker "right Tucker?...Tucker!" Church yelled at the distracted Tucker.

 

  
"Opss sorry! but man! I'm impressed Caboose! wait! Yeah Caboose, you looked...okay, we already established that, but hell dude, what happened to you? And what are these things!?"

  
  
"I-I'm working on something...but it is not ready yet" Caboose says brows knitted and starting picking up other pieces of what he is working, Church looked at his bed and then to the soldier, still feeling suspicious, he began to trek his way to the bed and lift the blanket but, Caboose stopped him, head on the ground and arms stretched out, and before Church can push further, the blue soldiers breathing hitched up and collapsed into his arms.

 

"Holy shit!" Tucker started as Caboose practically about to squishing Church.

 

"Tucker a little help!!" Church announced, as they help their friend lean on the bed, Caboose was big, a literal gentle giant and for once the two soldiers bear that in mind, as soon as they placed Caboose beside the bed (he is too heavy to be lifted) they called their ever reliable medic.

.

.

.

Caboose was then transported to a fresher environment, Doc's words, and indeed Caboose's room smelled like rusty and old metal and whatever fumes their is, Church looked back contemplating whether to check what was Caboose hiding beneath the blanket, but he just shook his head and helped the already out numbered people who are lifting Caboose to his bed. When the morning came the blue soldier slept through his fatigue, exhaustion and cold, still Church went to Cabooses's room and investigate further, but to his surprise, the equipment was gone...the monitors playing codes on it, the pieces of metals and machinery...gone...the room is as blank as the white canvas just sitting in the corner of Caboose's room.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know where this story is going but, I try to sort out my thoughts to have a solid plot...sort of


	3. Author's Note and Disclaimers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discalimer 1

Epsilon - Church X Michael J. Caboose (mainly)  
  
Warning:  
  
This is a Red vs Blue Fan fiction with homosexual themes.  
  
I DO NOT own the Red vs Blue and its characters, all rights belonged to Rooster Teeth Productions, may contain inaccurate characterization and incidents but some are made up as well and is pure fiction and any events are not also related in real life, if so, it is pure coincidental and is not to my knowing.  
  
  
  
This fan fiction is also a MALE on MALE action, basically it means what it means, Boy X Boy, BL (Boys Love), Yaoi, you name it, if you DON'T like it, DON'T read it, I will save you the trouble unless you feel disgusted by this story.  
  
Feel free to correct me of grammatical errors, spellings or sentence construction, it will help me in the future in becoming a good writer and a storyteller or an author for that matter.  
  
Also I am not a writer in the first place so I am sorry if I disappoint you, I am still learning to be better, but I do hope I will deliver the story thoroughly.  
  
Thank you and please enjoy!  
  
  
Additional Warnings:  
  
  
This story way contain curse words, explicit actions, detailed executions of inhumane acts(?) and graphic contents and further more some are out of characters in this so their characteristics/beliefs/etc. DO NOT reflect me in a certain way, I made them as they are and made them act accordingly to plot (?), for example if they believe some things in which others do not understand or do not partake in that kind of things. I want to make them as unique as possible because if I saw them as myself only, there wouldn't be that different from each other anymore, and that is just boring.  
  
Thank you for reading my TedTalk. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put this out for some reason...maybe because I this story also exists in Wattpad, but Wattpad's filter system sucks, and I love Ao3 for the filter system so...wait this isn't related at all...


	4. Voicing Chorus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A.N.D.E.R.S.M.I.T.H: if never mentioned, no one misses.

" _See you back in Chorus, Epsilon"_

 

Simply powerful, that was what Church described at that moment, he felt like floating, memories of the past swirling around him, in colorful hues, like he is in a wormhole, but filled with reminder of what he is, along those memories, happy and sad, are codes that he can only described as a series of zeroes and ones, he also find it weird as a lot of those memories, particularly show off a male in blue armor, face full of excitement and full of happiness, Church looked at this, he certainly must have known this person, if this person sort of made it to this tunnel of memories, he thought hard, he knewthis person.. _.used to know_ , just like flashes, he felt himself tearing up again, his body dividing into more person.. ~~.persons...AIs~~.

 

 **Fragments**. A fragment that will eventually fragments itself once again. Blue eyes looked at him curiously, lips moving like he was talking, but he knew this person must be talking to someone... _is that someone, me?_ He thought, another wave of flashes, his body is like being tormented at the moment. Memories presented in a screen right in front of him.

 

_Who are you?_

 

Through the confusion he finally asked, but the man tilted his head... _cute...like a puppy_...a big puppy having big questioning looks as he looked at his owner... _me...awaiting command_ , this mystery man, said something, but he can't make it out, hardly reading his lips, he can only make up the word.. _.friends...and the words...have you._..Church's brows knitted once again, his mind wandering...wondering... _.curious_...of whom this man could be, then this man, finally turn his back, he was no longer in that epileptic surrounding surrounded by codes, but instead he was in... _Valhalla._..the grass is green, the river flowing, and the distinguishing bases of the Red team and their base...Blue team.

 

He stalked himself in their base,  _firstly checking everything, everything seems to be the same?_ Then he smelled it, something is burning...the unmistakable smell of burnt flour in the air(?), he followed through it and there, the mystery man wearing a big blue shirt, dark grey shorts and an apron, his back turned against him and was slumped forward, _de(re)jected.._.the man tossed whatever he is making in the trash bin, pans and utensils clattering in a small three by four kitchen, he made his presence known and fake a cough. The man turns to him frowning then again smiled brightly.. _.happily_...the man walked towards Church, and then again, the man opened his mouth to talked to him, but there no words, rather he can only make the words... _awake...breakfast...for you_...and other words before getting back to what he is making in the sink, Church smiled for some reason.. _.he doesn't know why, but his body moved on its own_ , just two strides and he hug the man's back.

 

The man is clearly tall, taller than him by only three inches, broader back and was definitely taken aback, as Church hugged him suddenly,  _nothing_...he didn't know what he is doing, he tried to form any possible reasons for this behavior but.. _.nothing, I liked it here, warmth_...he hugged him tighter, the man, melts into his embrace, the man craned his neck, side seeing him, a smile plastered on his face, blue eyes, _beautiful ones... **heart wrenching**_...something tells him about this situation...this looks like they are domesticated, like nothing is wrong,  _everything is tame...I liked it..._

_Wake up...Church!_

 

 **Silence.**  The quietness finally died down, as he heard the man finally spoken but this time with a voice... _do you like it? I made it for you_...Church raise a brow, as the man escaped from his embrace and faced him, excitement on the man's face, fingers fidgeting, Church was confused, but the man gestured his whole body, and that's what Church noticed... _this voice...forget... **forget**_...he then looked at his body,  _ ~~completely human~~_ , he looked at his reflection on the cabinets that have glass panes, _I'm human...am I? Why is my face all seamless...i **s it not suppose to?**_

_Plugging him in..._

_Church?_

 

"They are waiting for you Church" the man finally says, a sad smile this time was on his handsome face...that full blown smile with saddened eyes... _What's going on?.._."I told you I can do it! I did it Church!" The man exclaimed happily, now tears flowing on the man eyes "It looked wonderful on you! Sadly..." the man pouted like a child in less than a second "I can't-"

 

_I swear to God...advance technologies_

_Church! Don't go into the light!_

 

"WHO are you?" Church said well more like demanded, but his voice seems to soften as he says it to the man, once again stepping into the man's space and running his knuckles on the man's cheeks "Why do you know my name?" He says rubbing the tears off the man's face and the man leaning into his touch...the tear was no more, the man in blue smiled that paralleled the sun, and clutched his hand tightly... _cold...his hands are icily cold_...opposite of what his entire being represent, Church looked again at the man, blond hair, blue eyes, a typical movie jock, but a beautiful person at that... _a very gentle giant._.. _Church wants to him_...I _ **wants to know who he is**_...this time the man let go of his hands, his body slumping once again.

 

The once tame environment, turn into a harsh one, good lighting, turned to a poorly lit one, walls into metal like being inside in a highly advanced spacecraft,  _they are in a hall...what?..._ then the man in front of him, was in a familiar armor, clutching his helmet, body slumped,  face full of tears,  ** _hurts_** , then the man sobbed fully, blue eyes held more emotion than ever, though he never really seen him cry anyway... _why? Did I know him_...Church wants to hug him again, he closed the distance between them, but he just went through, Church's eyes went big at that, the man became big, like super big, and to his surprise, Church's body looked like it shrunk...t _hen he is glowing..._

 

Everything tore apart, and the halls, was replaced with a familiar one, that he can't put a finger at that, but one thing's for sure the man in front of him was...,  _ ~~he tried to moved~~_ ,  _I tried to move_...the man was facing back again, and looked at him, eyes beautiful...full of emotion, the man opened his mouth...seems to be tongue caught, and shakes his he ad.

 

_Shaking his head and smiled sadly._

~~~~

~~_"See you back in Chorus, Epsilon"_ ~~

 

Behind was a man's back turned to him, the man's blond hair cut short, sticking to places of what seems to be helmet hair, the man turned to him one last time.

 

 

_Church!_

 

_"Cab...Caboose? What's going on? please tell...buddy"_

**~~__ ~~ **

**~~_ Wait...Caboose! _ ~~ **

 

_Church!_

 

 

**(Chorus)**

 

After the war is over, the people of Chorus, welcomed their heroes, everyone was excited, happy even, a pelican came into view, landing with a puff of wind, the back door of the craft opening, to reveal the head strong soldiers who ended the war for them, colorful soldiers, bringing their colorful victory to Chorus and its people, helmets are carried and put right on their hips, walking and smiling to the people, the teal one pointing at every women who came on his way and complemented him, the maroon one, stuttering to no end, the pink one clearly clinging to the a more shy purple soldier, as this soldier turns red, and suddenly turn to a 180 change glaring at everyone men and women who eyed the pink soldier maliciously, the red one already blabbering his adventures, the orange one already eating his way out, stuffing his already full mouth, the brown soldier just walked his grace along side them. The last to came out is the two ex freelancers, also with their helmet taken out, and just smiled at the crowd.

 

Kimball approached them a tears on her eyes, saying her gratitude like a broken record at most, breaking the serious Carolina and fussing over a crying general, and being teased by his friends in the process, Washington in his side snickering, and liking how his best friend change over in the past years, from stubborn mean to this, serious yet lovable soldier she became to be. Kimball offered them a feast, duly acknowledging the other general's absence. 

 

"About time!" Grif exclaimed as he heard this, his mouth is still full, his curly brown hair sticking like his known trademark, and the white patches can be seen on his face, blue green eyes shining 'more food' on them, the maroon soldier scolded him.

 

"Yeah right, like you need more food, when your mouth is full of it!" Simmons exclaimed, his arms crossed, his green eyes glaring at Grif, who just shrugged and completely ignored him, Simmons fists his red hair in frustration, just as the pink soldier chuckled beside him, they made it the a giant space back at the New Republic's base, and in the center of a table was laid out with the most tantalizing food they have seen.

 

"Wow! This the most orgasmic thing I have ever seen!" Donut says running into the table, and right behind him is Doc following him clearly amused, the two immediately found their seats, as other soldiers join them in another table, Grif just rightfully dive in as his friends did the same, the hall was filled with laughter and clattering, making the war non-existent but more like having a party with armor as the party's costume as some sort, Carolina eyed the crowd, one in while catching a few eyes and smiling back at her, which she returned the favor of smiling...well...trying her best to smile, if grinning evilly is smiling in the first place.

 

"Where are lieutenants?" asks Carolina as she placed her spoon on the plate, Kimball turned to her, wiping his mouth with the available napkin that was offered, she eyed the crowd and turned to the freelancer.

 

"oh! they are in their way here, just got a little caught up, don't worry there is enough food for everyone" Carolina just nodded and turned to Washington.

 

"Is something wrong Carolina?" Wash said, stopping his action and faced his friend, Carolina shakes his head.

 

"I don't know Wash, I just felt..." she sighs "like we are forgetting something important, I don't know...it's just this weird feeling, that I can't..." she sighs again, Wash clutched her hand below the table.

 

"hey, don't stress over it, I'm sure we can figure it out, maybe you are just overwhelmed by all of this war ending" Wash offered, as Carolina clutched Wash hands too. 

 

"I guess, thank you...David" Carolina says smiling a little, Wash did the same, showing his dimples that the female can't help but notice how adorable this man is, like she is very thankful that he is by er side...for being her friend of some sort.

 

"No problem Carolina, how about we turn to eat, God I can, eat for like forever" that made Carolina chuckle and turn to her food, still holding each others hands.

 

"So..." Carolina started once again, slurping on her soup just as Wash was doing the same with his good hand, the man didn't spare him a glance, but Carolina knew he is listening "How's the pining going on?" Carolina still focusing on her soup but the smirk is still noticeable, but Washington on the other hand, was not so lucky, surprised he spit whatever he is eating in front of him, Tucker eyed him eyebrows arch, blue and brown eyes clearly teasing and mouth smirking.

 

"Carolina!" Wash says clearly flustered, face red, Carolina just shrugged but none the less amused.

 

"Wow, Wash we just have great food and here you are wasting it" Tucker say as for now everyone's eyes was on the male freelancer.

 

"wh-what, it was Carolina's fau--" stuttering, the unmistakable whisper of Donut's _'cute_ ' can be heard and a silent smack after that.

 

"why? What did I told you Wash? You want to share it?" Wash became more redder than red, that it rivaled Sarge armor itself, Wash became a stuttering mess, and just slumped on his seat, Carolina chuckling still, and clutching his hands under the table again and muttering a ' _sorry'_ which contradicts due to her grinning form ear to ear. Wash pouted but smiled again and returned to eating, eyeing the oblivious teal soldier across from him.

 

Soon the hall was filled with laughter once more, and talking, the colorful soldiers enjoying everyone's company, except for Sarge's constant yammering about killing Grif and cocking his shotgun at him, Simmons just rightfully and still scolding Grif with his eating habits, while Lopez for once in his robotic life, felt the equivalent happiness of a robot as he happily gulp grease that was offered to him by technicians in the facility, sometime later, the doors to the hall opened with the lieutenant's and the fed's in tow, bringing also food and boxes of armory, explaining it was peace offering, Kimball offered them seats as more laughter echoing in the hall.

 

"Andersmith, aren't you gonna sit with us?" Jensen stated in her usual lisps to Andersmith, in which he nod his head and eyed the crowd, he proceeded to go the heroes table and make himself known.

 

"Thank you for saving our planet and at that we are eternally grateful" he stated, bowing his head, the soldiers in the table stopped eating at once, eyeing the brunette.

 

"No problem Andersmith, we do what we can to help" Tucker says "Dude! join us here, bring the other lieutenants" Tucker exclaimed, Andersmith held his head up and offered a salute and turned to get his fellow lieutenants but before that "I didn't see Captain Caboose make his appearance, is he perhaps on his room again?" as he stated the table became quiet, the soldiers face contorted to worry, to confusion and then to horror, Andersmith knitted his brows together "I-is Capt-Captain Caboose...No"

 

"Holy shit!" some of them say in unison, some clutching their heads, as an impending headache visits them all the same time, the clattering stopped and eyed their table.

 

"What the hell is happening!" exclaimed Grif, in pain, Simmons running to his side hugging him to his chest, though the maroon soldier is also suffering form a very painful headache as well.

 

"Church! Epsilon!?" Carolina exclaimed calling to the AI.

 

"Where is Caboose!?" Donut, called out and questioned at the same time, Doc trying to calm him down, the once laughter turn into chaos as they realized what is going on.

 

From a happily eating, to the whole ordeal became a search party and hoping for the best.

 

The disturbing part is, if Andersmith never mentioned it, no one probably have known the two are missing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, everything is gonna be hard from point on and the plot is nowhere to found. I'm lazy for the most parts but I am trying. First story and hoping for the best to finish it


	5. Delta/4th Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C.A.R.O.L.I.N.A : it is not just an instinct but a part of being broken.

C.A.R.O.L.I.N.A

 

 

Every nook and cranny of the whole New Republik's base was searched, everyone is on edge, especially the female ex freelancer, she knew...there was something wrong, she thought it was just her imagination or her paranoia acting out, due to her association with the Project Freelancer, but NO, her instinct knew the instant they left the pelican to greet the people of Chorus congratulating them a job well done...she knew...

 

Donut went missing, as he can go through tight spots around the base and Doc being worried as ever, tried to followed him, but got lost along the way, trying to find the lightish red soldier, Grif was in the same situation, muttering every diety he knew even he is agnostic for some parts of his life, Simmons frowned at this as he never saw Grif act...act like this worried, back at Blood Gultch, he do find Grif to have been talking to Caboose, that at one point the team was forced to have a consensual truce, but still the maroon soldier refuse to acknowledge if there was something between the two and focused on trying to calm down an overdramatic Sarge.

 

"My son! My blue idiotic son is gone!" Sarge yelled at the top of his lungs, then soon after returned to his usual self " those blue whimper snappers tried to make me care for them, those blue bastards!" Then again to turning to dramatic side of things, Simmons only sighs and went to Lopez, who is connecting himself the to base's mainframe, through cameras and general scan around the buildings.

 

 

"Found anything Lopez?" Simmons asked, brows knitted together and mouth frowning.

 

"Nada" the robot replied monotonously, Simmons nodded and went to the other computer, soldiers running in other directions as General Kimball barks her orders, the New Republik's base is big and Caboose can be anywhere for that matter, and Church? you may asked? He is gone, the suit that Tucker used has traced of what used to be Church for that matter.

 

 

_"So Church is gone?" Tucker said, two different colored eyes clearly shocked as they checked the Meta's suit, along side Washington, Simmons and Carolina on his side, as Lopez tried his best to break the news despite not being able to use the English language, the robot then showed them complex coding that was found inside the last life of the Meta's armor, in which some of the codes are corrupted and some are too fried out to be useful. "H-how about Caboose?!" Tucker says nervously, Lopez shakes his head._

 

 

_"Si" followed by " No lo śe" He can't believed Church left them again, his friend, his bestfriend...or if Church consider him a friend in the first place, Carolina was angry as she stomped her feet and left the pelican, punching the nearby wall the way out, Washington reached for Tucker, but the teal soldier shrugged off his arms away and just like Carolina left without a word, but Washington  knew Tucker is holding his tears._

 

_Washington thanked Lopez, while Simmons quitely observed, in which the robot just nodded, both of them staring at each other._

 

 

_"Algo estaba aqui" Lopez started "y fue pedoroso" Washington in his life can't understand a thing, turn to Simmons for help as to what his fellow red soldier said, in which Simmons replied with._

 

_"You are right Lopez, we should find Caboose" Simmons inquired, the ex freelancer doubting his interpretation skills, as Lopez just stare at them before muttering 'idiota' in which both men understood immediately. Washington then took Lopez to search where they last saw Caboose, to Simmons' dissapointment he was left behind to calm the orange soldier. Later on Carolina with red eyes joined them and other soldiers on finding Caboose._

 

 

The weirdest part above of all is that, they have forgotten about the two together, Carolina only having a hint of what was going on, and the others...none...and that painful headache they have once in a while, with Carolina as the pilot, they soon reached the other spaceship, where the final battle ended, searching through it, was hassle as Caboose can be anywhere due to the blue soldiers habit of popping almost everywhere, when one soldier suggested that Caboose was gone, Andersmith went to action and gave the soldier a broken nose, they refused to acknowledge that the blue soldier is simply gone.

 

 

"Wash" Carolina called out "something wrong is an understatement, there must be something going on behind closed doors" she said as she inspected the room, the cut down door is still there, everything is the same, she then vaguely remembered where Caboose was positioned, Washington followed her, while Lopez scanned the area.

 

"I didn't know it at first, but now" Wash paused looking through the room, the room was big but empty minus the other gadget displayed there "with that headache, which is by the way, far from worse than having Epsilo--" at that mention, Carolina flinched, Wash find himself stopping any further "Sorry" he says, eyeing his friend.

 

 

"No its okay Wash, do continue" Washington knew they lost a comrade, and at that they can't lose another, Caboose was an epiphany of happiness, though a little childish and annoying, you can't really hate him, Washington can only imagined where Caboose must have been, he could be everywhere in this ship...trapped and helpless...but Wash shakes his head, he knew Caboose was strong, he knew Caboose...did he?

 

 

"As I was saying, Caboose might have been somewhere, I'm gonna leave some scouts in the surrounding area, but I also can't shake thing feeling that we are dealing with something more Carolina" Wash finished, as Carolina kneels and examined footsteps on the floor, Washington radioed in "found something?"

 

 

/Negative sir, No signs of Captain Caboose on sight sir/ Wash frowned his face contorted into concern.

 

 

"Same here Wash, Caboose can't just disappear out of nowhere, he can't possibly leave the room, as the feds was in the other side of the door, and no other exits are on sight...unless" 

 

 

"Unless what?" Washington asked turning to his friend.

 

 

"There is a portal! Search the items Wash!" Washington, rummage through the items displayed in the room, so as Carolina did the same, but to no avail, nothing, nothing could tell them that there is a portal present, they refused to acknowledge Caboose was gone  but both of them acknowledge that there was something unsettling about this situation, Epsilon was gone, Caboose was missing, was Caboose abducted? Unlikely. Caboose might be idiotic, but they knew before someone could get there hands on him, they would notice it, but why isn't it the case?

 

 

They are sure Caboose was with them, Washington even talked to him! Lopez then came running through the door frantically, even though the robot was in helmet they can feel it somewhat disturbed by something. "What's wrong Lop--" Washington was cut off short as the lights flicker a few times, and also heard the banging of doors closing in, until the already dead ship came into power, the ship was ginormous for the most part, the freelancers redied their weapons immediately for danger.

 

" esta aquí" Lopez chimed in, but not withdrawing his gun, only looking far ahead, hands clenching, Carolina and Wash eyed the robot, this is the first time they saw Lopez very hostile, and what scary is that, the two didn't even know where this hostility came from, with lights still flickering, Washington radioed then again.

 

/This is Agent Washington, do you copy?/ the radio chimed a few time before Wash repeated himself /This is Agent Washi--/

 

/Sir! The ship! We are stuck inside!/ the person on the other side said, clearly panicking.

 

/Get ahold of yourself soldier!/ Wash yelled through the radio /where are the other?/

 

/W-we tried to contact them, but they seem to not hear us! They only said that the ship was on locked down and they can't ge--/ then the radio was suddenly cut off.

 

/Hello!/ Wash was now screaming /Hello! Do you copy!?/ 

 

 

"Muéstrate!" Despite the monotonous way of speaking, Lopez shouted at someone in front of them and that's what they saw, a flicker of something dark blue, as they fired gunshots after gunshots.

 

"Holy shit! What was that!?" Washington exclaimed, clearly shocked "It looked like a fucking ghost!"

 

"Keep your eyes pealed Wash! It looks like Charon may have an AI in their side" Carolina said, putting another magazine on her gun, but she knew, bullets can't harm an AI physically.

 

 

"That was very unpleasant to hear, that you catter me with lows and likes of the Charon industries Agent Carolina" someone said, or something said, the voice amplified and that confirms everything, they are dealing with an AI.

 

 

"Show yourself!" Carolina demanded, still Lopez was glued to his place, Washington pointing his gun everywhere in the area.

 

 

"But first let's get rid of these" their pistol suddenly left their hands, and flying through the air and finally sticking to the wall of the ship, Carolina reached for her other weapons but she found nothing, she looked around the room and there, she saw her knife on the wall, she glared at nothing, but before she can move, her body became immobilized.

 

 

"Fuck!" Wash cursed "Can't move" 

 

 

"What do you want?!" Carolina questioned, body immovable, their suits on lock and hold.

 

 

"Can we stop the aggression?" The AIs voice echoed through the waslls of the room "I was right after all, there is a probability of 99.9 percent that you will come back, my calculations is almost a hundred percent accurate" then before them, the AI appeared, it was the same height as Epsilon but instead of glowing light blue, it glows a more like blue going for violet, it's armor same as theirs but with the helmet a Mark V.

 

 

"Caboose!" Wash yelled immediately looking at the AI before them, then frowned immediately " W-what happened? I'm so confused" Wash wanted to shake his head or atleast scratched it but alas he can't move.

 

 

"Yes and No Agent Washington" the AI looking at the three "My name is Michael, I was made after Captain Michael J. Caboose hence the name...Michael...I was also made by the likes of the Project Freelancer AI De--"

 

 

"Delta" Carolina flatly said.

 

 

"Correct. I was waiting for your arrival, and my retrieval as per Captain Caboose last orders"

 

 

"Caboose's orders?" Carolina frowned confused "by any means, he is missing" the armor locked was then lifted, the three then stretch a little bit.

 

 

"Do not feel any aggressively towards me, as I only carried out an order to be an assistance to all of you" AI started, Wash whispered something ' _are you sure you're not delta?'_ "As Captain Caboose made me for protecting and looking out for all of you"

 

 

 

"Wait Caboose made you?" Washington exclaimed once again, well he is not the only one shocked in the room, Carolina's mouth hang inside the helmet and Lopez just stared at the AI in front of them.

 

 

 

"Affirmative" and later that, they can hear the distant opening of the doors.

 

 

 

"If so, where is he?" Carolina questioned, heart thundering in her chest. The room went into silence, that if you drop a needle, it can be heard through the whole ship, the suspense only weighing them down as the AI stayed quiet for the longest time, that when Washington's radio chimed in, the three flinched.

 

 

 

/Sir! The doors have been lifted, we detected some electromagnetic pulse in your area, sending backup immediately/ Washington reached for the radio and and replied to the other line.

 

 

"Roger that"

 

 

"I am terribly sorry for shutting all posible escapes earlier, I was resti--" but he was cut off by Carolina, the AI sighs.

 

 _Too human_.

 

 

"Where.is.Caboose?" Carolina's mouth was pressed into a thin line, teeth grinding, as she became impatient.

 

 

"Would the answer 'he is not here right now' whould suffice your curiosity Agent Carolina?" Michael questioned,  _No. Wrong he is not human._

 

 

"No. Where is he!" Carolina demanded again, she want to hurt the AI, but even if he can, she can't even land a hit on it and if she can all her weapons are stucked in the wall.

 

 

"You want answers. Then an answer shall be given" Michael started "He told me that he is not here right now" the AI shakes its head "he is, he is not here right now"

 

 

"Answer the fucking question" Washington said, patience already dwindling down. It is almost as if, the AI doesn't want to answer.

 

 

"Nada" Lopez says after being quiet "no hacer" while shaking his head.

 

 

 

"Sometimes you must not want the reality, but what is a human without curiosity?" The AI said flickering throughout the room, tone as a matter of fact one, until settling once again behind them, the trio turn their backs and looked the AI impatience clearly evident, as their hands clutching so hard that it may draw blood.

 

 

 

"He is in a good place now resting." it simply said, they are in shocked, their bodies went cold, everything became silent once more that it became deafening, and after that, there were footsteps, a halt, accompanied by gasps, the search and rescue team are there, hearing those cold words.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By this point, I really don't care about the grammar, bear with me I am lazy 😂.
> 
>  
> 
> As per chapter, I was planning of drawing some of them, for visualizations but again I'm lazy so maybe in the future?
> 
> The last part sound like a meme it is something like this 'I'm sorry for your loss' but it sound so ridiculous due to the loss meme, that I have changed it.  
> .  
> Oh! And I'm sorry for this update!


	6. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> E.P.S.I.L.O.N - C.H.U.R.C.H : Do you like your body?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's short because I am running out of ideas, well...I have a lot of them, I just can't seem to organize it and categorized what will happen next, truthfully, I never imagined, it will go past 6 chapters, but here we are...

E.P.S.I.L.O.N

_~~C.H.U.R.C.H~~ _

 

 

 ~~~~ ~~~~He can hear someone calling onto him, it was faint, but he could think about was, chasing the back of Caboose, everytime he grabbed  the blue soldier,  it only ended up, with his hand going through him, Church's whole body shakes, he doesn't care, but he only pursue reaching the blue soldier but still no avail, just like other times he can't.

 

 

_I swear to God! Technologies!_

 

 

_Church!_

 

 

The voices are back again, with desperation this time, why am I desperate to reach him? He questioned himself time to time, as everytime he came into contact with Caboose, just as his tiny hands pat the man, the whole deal resets, getting back to Caboose shaking his head and turning his back, he doesn't understand, for once Church can't count how many times, this exact scenario played out, and it is beginning to hurt...why? Loop after loop.

 

 

 _Church! Don't go into the light_!

 

 

 _I'm gonna fucking kill whomever is shouting on me _Church taught as the time loops again, he felt like this is a nightmare, he called repeatedly to Caboose, but nothing...Caboose...seems too close but too far at the same time.

 

 

 _"Well, it is nice to see you again...Epsilon"_ at that voice, something inside Church snaps, memories came flooding in immediately, the project, the colorful soldiers he had been, Blood Gulch, the freelancers, Chorus, Carolina, Texas...Allison, the Director, Malcolm, the mercenaries, the final battle, Tucker in the Meta's suit and lastly...the blue soldiers smile, Church then sit up from his position, opening his green eyes, it seems like he just opened his eyes in a lighted room...a very lighted one, his eyes focusing on the room, then he saw it, the shocked faces of his comrade.

 

"Caboose!" He screamed, once he sits up.

 

Carolina was there, her red hair a mess, green eyes just like him staring back at him, disbelief and shocked, beside her are Tucker whose expression is the same, blue and brown seems to be red form crying, then Washington just staring at him. All the soldiers are present in the room, Grif and Simmons holding each other hands, somehow as a sign of comfort, Sarge just eye him brows knitted together, while on the other side he can see the pink soldier on his pajamas, on Doc's lap clearly sleeping and exhausted, the purple soldier smiling at him at ease.

 

"Oh my! You're a fighter aren't you!" Doctor Emily said, as she checked his vitals "this is some piece of technology you have here! Totally not human but nothing a doctor of human anatomy can't study!" She said cheerfully, filing the already tensed room with some sounds apart from some kind of beeping in the background.

 

"You're alive" Tucker said after five long minutes of silence, Church eyed him, confused, he doesn't understand a thing "You're alive!" Then he feel himself being pounced at by a very excited Tucker, the commotion stir the sleeping lightish-red soldier then getting back to nuzzling to his partner once again, Simmons akwardly pull his hands from Grif  and made his way.

 

 

"What the fuck Tucker!" Through his protest, Tucker didn't stop hugging him, and also he tried to free himself from the idiot but, when he heard Tucker's sob penetrate through, he stopped and awkwardly retuned the hug, Carolina giving him a small smile, once Tucker let go of him, the female freelancer step in front of him, just stopping in the operating table, smiling again.

 

**punch**

 

 **"** Motherfucker!" Church exclaimed as he clutch his cheeks, he definitely heard a clank.

 

"Serves you right! Suck it blue!" Simmons said, Church glared at him.

 

"Hate to agree with kiss ass over here but" Grif said, pointing his thumb over the maroon soldier "Suck it!" 

 

"Well as I want to torture him for worrying everyone, I believe we shouldn't cause him damage...yet" Grey chimed in "he was still recovering and adjusting with his body, so let's refrain from now!" The doctor said as she laid out the board that contains all Church's analysis before exiting the room.

 

"And here I thought I was an A grade asshole"

 

"You...Don't know how worried we are!" Carolina said, clutching Church's hospital gown, her eyes glassy.

 

"Well I'm not" Sarge said, earning him a dirty glare from anyone in the room...except for Donut who is sleeping in the whole ordeal "ruh-roh"

 

"We thought...we thought we l-lost you" Wash put an arm on his friend's shoulder "when...when the Meta's armor shut down after that we...we forgot, but once we remembered WE called out to you, and then you weren't there"

 

"Carolina I-" Church said lifting his hand to brush Carolina, but the teal soldier dismissed it.

 

"You don't understand! Why didn't you tell us, that you can barely operate the suit! I thought we are a team!" 

 

"Because its our only chance to get out of that situation! Do you think I didn't thought all of you? I did, but I just can't take risk and let yourselves get hurt!" Church yelled glaring everyone in the room silence followed through.

 

"And your way of doing it, is sacrificing?" They soon turn to the man in pink pajamas...lightish-red that is "that's cruel" Donut said, expression unreadable or is it just because he just woke up.

 

"Stay out of this red!" Church hisses.

 

"Hey that's not very nice" Grif intervened "We just found your ass, thanks to red team asshole"

 

"Look! I know I'm sorry okay!" Church started, gripping the blanket on his lap, then looking at Carolina, Tucker and then the rest "I'll do it again...assholes even if I hate all of you...I tried but, I was going to but I was interrupted" The soldiers looked at each other.

 

"What do you mean interrupted Epsilon?" Washington says a moment later.

 

"I don't know! I was going to leave a message as a parting bullshit" all of the soldiers glared at him " then suddenly Delta glitches out for no apparent reason and then--"

 

"Then what?" 

 

"Where is Caboose?" Church looking at them, their heads looking down low, and some are avoiding his gaze "I said, where is--"

 

"We hear you Church" Tucker said, looking at him but never trully looking directly at him "we just..." Tucker looked between his friends, begging for help.

 

"So? Where is he? Last time I saw him, I don't know, there was this AI and then, I was out" Church sighs, proceeding to stand up and get of bed, but he stumbled like an infant giraffe unable to stand.

 

"Woah!" Washington caught him before landing his ass on the floor, Church frowned, as Wash put him once again, on the bed, he looked at his body, he had hands...like real human hands not just so,e robot in an armor, he had hands, he can also feel his feet, he put his hands on his face and head, he can feel hair, a nose and skin...he's human?

 

"W-What's happening?" Church turned to the others once more "no! More importantly, we have to find Caboose, God everything is a mess!" Cluthing his black hair, Church once again sighs in frustration.

 

"Michael?" Carolina started, Church looked at her confused "maybe you should introduce yourself properly" then a dark blue glitches in front of them, and soon an AI appear, his glow is nothing like other AI, more like his are dimly made, but enough to be seen in the dark, colors which ranges almost to violet.

 

"You!" Church pointed, standing once more, and taking his frustration on the AI.

 

"I believe we should stand down, Epsilon" Delta appearing suddenly said, to everyone surprise...

 

"W-what?" A couple of those are thrown into the room.

 

"I believe you have the answer to our missing soldier" Delta inquires, the AI looked at the soldiers in the room, except Church, in which most of them avoided his gaze, especially Carolina and Tucker. Michael then turn ro Church and Delta.

 

"Perhaps..." a pause "but I guaranteed you won't like it" Donut whined, burying himself more into Doc's chest, and for some reason, Church's heart begin to beat faster.

 

 

 

_"It means I was never trully gone...I'm just not here right now...Michael"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this, I became tired, but my stupid mind won't let me sleep until i wrote it down, also I'm a person with issues (aren't we all are?) So you can actually tell how boring or how depressing the story goes from now on, I tried to add a light hearted chapter...key word TRIED lol, but I feel down most of the time and that is not helping the story at all...but anyways, thank you for sticking out this far! 😂😁


	7. I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D.E.L.T.A: according to you...

D.E.L.T.A

 

 

All the soldiers were seated in the kitchen, all of then abandoning their armor and instead wearing their casual and civilian clothes, except for Lopez, who seems to be nowhere to be found when Michael the AI is in the room, Sarge find that peculiar and raised a questioning brow at the robot but as always, since the war is over the repair piling up, he let it go, the room was silent, as to Church found the whole kitchen all to familiar, the table was big enough to accomodate all of them, with Church seated in the far end center, followed by Sarge, Simmons and Donut on his left, then paralleled to this are Doc, Carolina and Washington, Grif being besides the refrigerator leaning, holding a glass of beer, and Tucker sitting in one of the kitchen's isle, glaring at the AI at the center of it all, with arms crossed on his chest.

 

 

"I do find all of you hostile towards me" the AI started, Church glared at it.

 

"Cut the bullshit...what is this body? Who made you? What is going on? and importantly WHERE IS CABOOSE?" Church bombarded the AI with questions, Michael, shook his head, but none the less still collected from all the glares he was given by the soldiers, except for Washington and Carolina.

 

 

"I can only answer them one by one do not falter" Delta then appeard, like Church was implanted with his own AI, but in reality, this Delta is his memory of Delta before the unit was destroyed by the Emp (E.M.P😂) The AI acknowledged the presence of the other AI, giving it a nod "I will answer all of your questions accordingly...but firstly I must apologize first" Michael then turn to Delta "What I did was uncalled for, I trully didn't know my capabilities as of late" Delta nods at this.

 

 

"I am aware and thank you for that clarification, I feel somehow something in me is resolved" and as fast as he came Delta once again disappears,  almkst everyone in the room raised their brows at that, now moldly curious, as to what the two AIs are talking about.

 

 

"Well...let's begin" Michael said.

 

 

***

 

_Carolina, Washington, Lopez and together with the combined forces of the Feds and New Republic came home, shoulders slumped, as the AI tag along with them._

 

 

 " _truth is my chip which I am stored is not here" Michael said calmly, assessing the humans mood "I'm a projection of the original projection, my unit still had been stored in the Meta's armor, as Captain Caboose previously put me" Washington intervened as he remebered it was Caboose who gave Tucker the helmet._

 

_"So what are you doing here?" Carolina said in a small voice._

 

_"I was waiting for you, I could show myself back in Chorus when Lopez tinkered the Meta's suit, but I find it appropriate if I just show myself here, and whether you will remember Captain Caboose or not, my existence is nothing"_

 

_"Back in Chorus, when Andersmith" Wash sighs looking at the AI "if Andersmith never mention Caboose is it possible that he will be forgotten? And why did Andersmith didn't?"_

 

_"I know you have many questions...Agent Carolina, Agent Washington..Lopez" the Ai said glancing at them ever slightly as he said their names "but I can assure you I will answer them one by one, as for Andersmith, he posses the virtue of kindness" all the soldiers looked at the AI "Agent Carolina, you knew right away that there was something amiss...Correct?" Carolina nodded, still confused._

 

_"So are you saying, if no one really did remember Caboose...we-we will forgot about him?" Washington said, eyes shocked._

 

_"Perhaps" was the answer, short, simple...scary "Now shall we go back and wake up the Epsilon Unit?" Everyone stared at Michael from the longest time, if the AI is human, they can picture a very smug smirk from it._

 

_///_

 

_The hour ride became shorter as they heard Epsilon is alive, Carolina getting emotional and all but she refused to acknowledged it, Washington patted her and assured her that everything is gonna be alright, but after that Washington excused himself from the other soldiers, as he trek his way to the more deserted part of the ship, taking his helmet off, silently sobbed, as if he failed to protect one of their soldiers, he remebered how Caboose was so out of it on that day, he never knew that his last words would be the last time he will hear Caboose agreed on._

 

_'Oh! Agent Washingtub-! It was a great plan, but I said it first!' Wash chuckled a bit, as tears after tears flowed from his ocean eyes, he straightened his back, looking at his reflection on his helmet, he looked pathetic and a dissapointment._

 

_"Agent Washington" Wash sniffed, his body straightened, he was caught off guard, as the AI unit called on him._

 

_"Do you need something Michael?" He slowly faced the AI, whilst putting his helmet on._

 

_"Did you know why Captain Caboose didn't left any farewell messages?" Wash arched a brow at that but he stayed silent and listens "I know you are upset at yourself" again silent "but don't be, Capt. Caboose said, I might not understand, as I lack human interaction as I was just born just a few weeks, and only interacted with my creator but, I'm sure Capt. Caboose didn't mean to hurt all of you, it was not his intention"_

 

_"Well he has a terrible way of showing it" Wash deadpanned, chuckling a bit._

 

_"Indeed it is..." he pauses "I don't understand...I am only an artificial intellegence made after him, I can't decipher human emotions thoroughly, but Capt. Caboose is a kind hearted person"_

 

_"Look, I never said he wasn't" Wash started, going back and fort "he could have just left a message! An explaination! Hell! He can even approach any of us, and make another way! But what?! He just disappears, with no trace, and then you!" He pointed at the AI "came out of nowhere and told me he was gone!?" Was stopped facing Michael frustrated and hurt, and then massages his eyes, because another set of tears are trying to fall off._

 

 

_"If you don't say goodbye, that means you were not really gone Michael...it just means you are not here right now" Wash stopped as he looked at the recording before his eyes, Caboose was there, ovelooking them, he can practically see all Caboose's emotion through the armor. Those exact words that the blue soldier told him, bcak when they are stranded in Chorus._

_"I see" the AI said in the video recording_

 

_"I may have disobeyed him" Michael said, as he watched a stunned Washington before him "Capt. Caboose did it for all of you, as he did also for the person he love" Wash looked at the AI, the recording was gone._

 

_"What?" Again Washington was stunned._

 

_"I know you would do it, if it were the person you love as well Agent, Capt. Caboose simply find all of you as family and one particular person as the love of his life"_

 

_"Di-did that person...love him back?" Wash questioned silently._

 

_"Perhaps...but his sacrifice was never in Vain, he saved him...he saved all of you" Wash looked at his feet "that person may love him or not, it doesn't matter, what matters is that you are all here"_

 

_"Maybe you are not a machine as I thought you would be" Wash said, still disprited "I just wished Caboose made things differently"_

 

_///_

  _The news was then spread, together with everyone, astound as Michael made his appearance, as much as he wants to show off on how he is greatly built and how much of a genius his creator is, he refrain from doing so, as finding the Epsilon unit is the primary task, he can feel the hostility of the other soldiers as well, and that in particular is a certain orange soldier._

 

_Once they made their way to Captain Caboose's quarters, Michael led the soldiers to retrieve a big box hidden carefully on the compartment right below the blue soldiers bed, with only Michael as the prime activation, the bed went to the side, as below it opened a hatch, and their everyone gasps._

_Carolina has never been confused in her life as a body...a younger version of her father was presented to her, the body was in a coffin like box, unmoving and still._

 

_"What the fuck..." Simmons says confused as everyone in the room looked at the body. Wash eyed his friend carefully._

 

_"Why...why is the director here?!" Grif said clearly angry._

 

_"No Grif...that's Church...well supposedly what Church would look like..." Tucker said slowly._

 

_"Capt. Caboose wanted to make a body for Epsilon, clearly he doesn't want to refrain from the body of Jimmy Hexter, the former body of the alpha" the Michael turned to Carolina "my creator just want Church to live a life in what Capt. Caboose thought he would like"_

 

_"And...and he did a very good and terrible job at it" Carolina left the room, the soldiers looking at her retreating back._

 

_"Diabolical!"_

 

_"Diabolical indeed" Simmons agreed._

 

_"So...Church is in there?" Donut questions after being quiet for some time now._

 

_Michael just smiled "you may have to call Doctor Grey on this"_

 

///

 

"What you're currently inhabiting is an android body of the younger version of the director now Epsilon"

 

"And all of you are okay with this!" Church shouted as he eyed his friends from the table "I was suppose to die...why would he--" Church frustrated, clutch his hair and sighs long.

 

"I could answer that question..." Michael looked at the people on the room "but I suggest, we could talk it privately or you figure it out yourself...because this is just the tip of the iceberg"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar and wrong spelling, starting work now and school in a few weeks, may have irregular uploads 😂


	8. Freckles

He didn't know where it started, but he thought his handler is pushing himself too hard, his room became more stinky as time goes by, but is with the amount of fumes from whatever he is making that made this stink. He can't smell it but also he didn't like it. He was sat from across the room, as the man worked on his 'project' by the past few days, the man in blue armour became more panicked, with him constantly making gestures like the world's gonna end, but one thing is for sure, he hated the person who made his handler this way.

 

"It...It's alright! I can try...again!" The soldier said for nth time, since they began their journey in Chorus, this what this man is doing, go out and talk to someone, train with the others and back to his room and work, he is not even sure if the man is eating properly himself, but due to the sunken eyes and pale skin, he can conform the man, losses appetite, because of whatever monstrosity he is making, he can only watched as the man, work himself out and by almost morning, he heard the unmistakable sobs of his handler, he wants to comfort him and also talked to him, but alas he can't do as much stroke him comforting him.

 

'Captain Caboose, you may talk to me with you need one to talk to' the sobbing stopped, as he heard the shifting in bed, it was already 5am in the morning, and as Caboose heard him, the soldier went to him and gently lift him and put him on his desk, Caboose sitting on the chair propping on his elbows looking at the rifle.

 

"Welllllll...uhmm..." sniff "I'm good freckles! I just need to finish things...because today may be the last day!" The man said cheerfully but soon his smile died down and looking at the rifle in front of him. "Freckles what happens when I am not here?" Caboose asks sadly, his blue eyes red from crying all night and swollen.

 

'I do not understand your statement, as you are always here Capt. Caboose' Freckles said. Caboose shakes his head full of dark blond hair.

 

"Well what happens...when I'm not here...especially...when" there was a long pause "when...I'm g-gone" Caboose croak out, fiddling with his fingers, but judging by his voice, the man is ready to cry once more.

 

"I don't know Capt. Caboose, but one thing is for sure...they will miss you" Caboose chuckled and wave his hand dismissively.

 

"They won't" he smiled...painfully, Freckles didn't understand but continue to talk out his handler "I made something cool...but it's not ready yet! He will be fantastic! I was hoping I get to finish it today" but for some reason the AI felt something was wrong at that instant, he looked at Caboose once again.

 

"What will be my service Captain?" He asks, Caboose smiled genuinely and Freckles mindly took a picture of that, he doesn't know why, but he did, AIs doesn't feel, they don't have that, but some reason he did what he did.

 

"Oh don't worry freckles! He just need to be activated" Caboose chirp as Caboose went to his bed and fished out a long list of what seems to be names, and raises it for the Droid to see "these are my friends...well most of them" Caboose explained and Freckles scan them one by one, first on the list is Epsilon-Church and with Tucker as the last person "I'm gonna talk to them today, one I activated him, and put the other back into place" smiled...painful...sad smile "also Freckles?"

 

"Yes Captain Caboose"

 

"I made you a present" then he leans down, as if whispering "but it's a secret" Caboose giggled and hold onto the long paper of names, he looked at the window and smiled again, this time full of determination "I can do it, if Loco can do it, I can do it too" perplexed on who is Caboose is referring to since There was no one named Loco in Chorus and definitely that person doesn't exist in Caboose's list. The man then turn towards his bed and continued his work, humming to himself, the humming the only one can be heard in the room, then suddeny Caboose sang but a part of the lyrics, all Freckles heard is the word 'Contact' was repeated a few times.

 

***

 

In the afternoon Caboose came, slowly closing his door, leaning in it and sighing, Freckles find it weird since his handler burst often through the door most of the time, the man then lifts his bed to reveal a compartment enough to house a single person inside, checking it Caboose smiles and nods, he then took off his helmet and retrieve something from it in the back, a chip...a chip full of blue trimmings on it, Caboose then placed it right in front of Freckles.

 

"Freckles?" He called out to the assault rifle "This is Michael...your brother!" Caboose said enthusiasm in his voice, Freckles with the lack of any features but only his scanner working, scans the chip and looked at his handler "the two of you will be great! He...he will you fix you to Freckles! And...and...did you know I talked to a lot of people today!" Caboose paused voice cracking...

 

"I'm sure you did Captain Caboose"

 

"yes! Well! It is very neat!" the soldier said getting the all list of his friends showing it to the assault rifle "look!" he said pushing the paper in front of the rifle, as his handler...slumps his shoulders...

 

"indeed"

 

"well gonna c-check th-them all...gonna-"

 

"I'm sorry to interrupt you Captain but" Freckles interrupted "but why is the friend person in the list...not checked?" surely and slowly Caboose took off his helmet, putting it right beside his rifle, his face has visible dried tears into them, and his eyes looked like he has been crying for some time, Freckles understood...

 

" we-well he's busy" that was true but utter bullshit "a-and...b-but he said we're b-best f-friends..." a long pause "I think" Caboose then looked at the list and just checked Church's name "Yeah! He told me!" but the tears on his blue orbs is telling him otherwise...

 

 


	9. Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm lazy to be honest...
> 
> Facts about Michael the AI at end notes...

The Reds and Blues are still on their seats and giving their attention to the AI, Michael if had any human traits would probably sigh as he was the center of attention, Grif finishing his beer fetched for another one, Tucker only raising a brow at him as he openes and closed the fridge, the teal soldier was leaning to.

 

"Just cut to the chase" Church says as he became irritated as it is, Michael looked at him and to the people, again a sigh wanting surface.

 

"You all want to consider that what I am about to tell you could possibly revoke any possibility of this timeline to move forward" Michael said as his head also bob up and down. The soldiers looked at him suspiciously.

 

"Meaning?" Grif chime in.

 

"As many humans called it...spoilers..." everyone raised their brows... 

 

"Spoilers?" Sarge said "That sounds like a very Red thing to do!" 

 

"Not now Sarge" Grif once again said to which the red soldier left grumbling about "yeah well, we love to hear all this...spoilers...but as Church said we are finding out about Caboose's whereabouts...so could you hurry up and tell us already!" 

 

"Well in fact I already seen this played out so listen carefully first..." Everyone seems to be in the edge of their seats "Whatever I tell you, you must listened to my instruction and events...everything must be tbe played out accordingly...Captain Caboose or not" 

 

"How do we know you are just pulling our leg?" Tucker started "must be played out?! To what exactly?! You yourself are not even clear at this point!" 

 

"Exactly what Tucker said" Simmons said

 

"Guys let's be civil here" Wash says trying to calm everyone down, surprisingly Church quiet for some time now. 

 

"I assure you I am nothing but doing my program work" 

 

"and that is?" Church finally spoke, Michael turn his body towards him. 

 

"My program...Captain Caboose programmed me to put you in a safe place, where General Kimball gave you...I was tasked to guide you there safe and sound" 

 

"and after that?" Church added

 

"This may seem unreal but...this timeline is far different from the real timeline in space time" 

 

"You mean this was not suppose to happen! ?" the AI nodded, as Carolina spoke, lightly bashing her fist on the table...if you call it lightly. 

 

"Elaborate" Church said

 

"To answer your question Church-Epsilon, I was indeed created by Caboose, in the real timeline, you indeed...died" after saying this everyone in the room became tensed and some glared at Church in which he glared back and flipped them off "In that timeline everyone move forward...except" 

 

"Caboose" Donut said barely a whisper... 

 

"Yes, as I said this part will somehow a spoiler to the events you may encounter in the future, so be warned, everything from here on out will affect the supposed timeline" 

 

"Timeline this, timeline that! Fuck that! I just wanna see that idiot again!" Church says frustrated. 

 

"I believe you may not see him again" and just loke that it's like a cold wind hit them. The tone is so cold that they taught it was just an out of place wording... 

 

"You mean to tell--" 

 

"Just like how you died in the original timeline Church...Caboose changed that in his place" Donut upon hearing that literally walk out on his tail is Doc, Michael eyed him warily and eyed the orange soldier, clutching his bear can too much. 

 

"As to what is going on, I believe we must keep moving forward untill you are all situated in the planet you are supposed to reside" Michael added "Until then we will make another move" 

 

"You said we may not see him again?...and Church supposedly died...that means...oh God!" 

 

The AI is just silent not making any sounds as he looked at everyone feeling more down. 

 

"To cut this short, Captain Caboose made me to protec--" a chuckle was then heard...again Michael want to raise his brows, if he have one in the first place at Church. 

 

"You're a fucking bad AI Michael" Everyone eyed him worried and some are even glaring. 

 

"Am I?" Michael answered monotonously as always. 

 

"Timeline...you said timeline...basically you are saying that in the original timeline Caboose knew I was sacrificing myself...he knew we are suppose to retire in a planet...he knew all of this...and what's weird is that all those agitated Caboose back in Blood Gulch probably already is making his plan making you...now that you think about it, he probably is...you are not telling us everything Michael... And that's a big..." Church eyed the stunned red soldiers" a red flag right there" Chruxh says standing up. 

 

"Hey! We take offense to that!" Simmons says

 

"Think about it, if this is already another time or a bullshit parallel universe, in the first place where did Caboose knew? Who gave him motivation?" now everyone eyed Michael suspiciously. 

 

"Wow Church I didn't know you have that in you" Carolina says impressed. 

 

Church was surprised too, yes Caboose was annoying but somehow he can't seem to accept the blue soldier is gone...he refused to, he still want to tell him... 

 

Tell him what exactly? Church shakes his head mentally 

 

"Because all of this implies that time travel might be possible" 

 

"No way!" Simmons says "that's impossible... Well we are 500 years plus in the future but in order for it pull off, a machinery that may have been manufactured" 

 

"Exactly!...that piece of machinery may not be present in this time but in the near future right...Michael?" everyone eyed the AI once more, the AI kept silent "somehow in the future Caboose may had encounter that machine, used it and decided he change a course of events" 

 

"Thus making this timeline change completely..." Carolina says thinking and finally looking at Simmons "Bring Lopez, He may know something" 

 

"You got it boss!" Simmons says as he move towards the door, Michael's eyes never leaving the maroon soldier"

 

"The jig is up you son of a bitch" 

 

"I already told you everything...yet you all implied I was...broken?" The AI questioned. 

 

"Not broken Michael...just suspicious..." Wash says as he thought the AI might have any human qualities...he never actually trust himself in judging others, but somehow he felt bad for the AI... 

 

Michael can feel the disappointment in everyone, and he can read all the hostility in the air, he didn't know how to react, hewas just activated and it is too early to know how to respond... 

 

It feels like everything is a conflict to his programming and with he felt a sudden...rage.

 

"What the fuck!" Grif yelled as the lights flickered and door of the kitchen shut off. 

 

"Do you want to know what distinguish me from Captain Michael Caboose?" Carolina knew Guns and knives are useless against AIs but still it is force habit, but again her weapons stick to the cold metal above. 

 

They can hear all the commotion from the outside, the PA system is on, telling everyone there is an anomaly, and an emergency siren not far from them. 

 

"He made me everything he is not" Michael says as the room went dark. 

 

...

 

"All I ever wanted is to follow my program!" 

 

"You blues are full of trouble!" Sarge said, he feel around him... 

 

"Michael please calm down!" Wash called out. 

 

The room was then lit by none other than the AI itself glowing red. The time stopped except for Church. 

 

"What did you do!" 

 

"The moment Caboose activated me for a test run...I never once like you Epsilon" Church felt like he was slammed into the close hard door of the room and then my slammed into the kitchen counter, he can't feel pain exactly but the scratches he saw made his blood boil. 

 

Caboose made this body... 

 

"All this hardwork Caboose did and you have to ruin everything huh!" The AI said glowing more red "You just have to open your mouth, must you always be this way? Creating a whole event to fuck everything up!" he was then slammed in the ceiling to the floor and to a wall. 

 

"Stop! You bitch! Of course I will be suspicious! We just allegedly lose a a part of blue team! Our friend! My--"

 

_'Bestfriend! You're bestfriend Church!'_

 

"Your what? Bestfriend?" Church eyed the AI stunned "Church...You can even talked to him for 10 seconds before he was gone...if it were me, I just left everthing in that timeline" 

 

Church is quiet as he remembers how much of an asshole he was. 

 

"You what was sad about this?" Church look up as the AI is in front of him looking down, a human sized now, Church was still in the floor looking up, untill the AI crutches down to looked at him carefully. "You finally acknowledging that Caboose is indeed yoir friend and...well bestfriend...when Caboose don't see you that way anymore"

 

"You fuck!" Church lunged at the AI, but he just pass through "You don't deserved to be named after him!" he says standing up. 

 

"Now this worse than sad..." Michael said Satnding up and looking at church "pathetic even...poor Captain Caboose" 

 

"Sure it may be too late to realize Caboose is a friend of mine, but at least I reciprocated it and I'll be danmed if I don't see him again...you never mentioned he was dead you fuck...you simply stated he was gone... And if time travel existed Caboose might be in millions of timeline waiting"

 

"Could be...but do you know why this timeline existed?" 

 

"Spill it, I don't have all day" 

 

"Yes Caboose might be there in theory...but of course I was not gonna let all of you that, my program was specific to not harm you" Church rolled his eyes but still he still has hope...Caboose is out there! "So I believe I can't let you" Church could only growl but the AI laughed menacingly, prompting for Church to raise a brow. 

 

"But really Epsilon, here you are finding Caboose is your friend yet again Caboose don't see you don't way" 

 

"I'm gonna fucking end you" 

 

"oh?" Church can practically feel the AIs smile "tell me Epsilon..." there was a pause as the AI walked towards him "Why did you create Project Freelancer?" 

 

"That's none of your business!" clench fist, he swings at the AI but went through but this time keeping his balance from falling. 

 

"It was to create your dead wife right?" just as red glow of the AI, Church saw red and frantically swings at Michael. 

 

"Shut up!" 

 

"Now what's the motivation of that?" swings "World domination?" swings "Leadership?" swings

 

"Love! It was love! He loves his wife, he hope to bring her back!" 

 

"Now Epsilon, you questioned what was Caboose's motivation...can you answer that too?" Church stopped. 

 

"I don't...I--"

 

"Instead creating, he brought you back, he loses himself, succeeded yet misunderstood...sounds familiar?" 

 

"Caboose...he--"

 

"Sad right? You just starting to treat him as a friend, but his friendship towards you is far more beyond that, get it now? What is your 'best friend' s' motivation?"

 

"No--"

 

"Let me add...succeeded yet as you said 'the hero never actually see the ending or their sacrifices"

 

Caboose he...towards me...

 

"Now if you don't want everything to be wasted, follow along the events" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facts:
> 
> Michael can move everything around as long as anything has a component of metal... Hench he can slam practically everyone. 
> 
> AI has every specialties...I guess Michael is polarity like Pyrah (😭) but he can control this telekenis like ability inside a ship, outside of this he can only amplify a suit to do exactly the same and also he is a glowing power source at this point... 
> 
> Michael is made powerful...like I think I got overboard with his abilities lol...he can practically power the Mother of Invention (yeah he is very OP)
> 
> He actually doesn't know what happen after the Red and Blues retired, but he do know there was a time machine involved, that's why he kept quiet when Church was on his face. 
> 
> He mentions he was made everything that is not Caboose, I want dwell into it more but practically he was saying he is not Caboose and is quite the opposite of everything, hence he hates Church in contrast to his creator.
> 
> Michael sticks to his program and as much as he hates it hurting everyone he sole to protect he will do anything to accomplish it.


	10. Syndrome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying hard to explain here...you can ask questions in comment section about this chapter and I'll try to explain as much...Important note at the end

"Is it just me or Michael is being strange since the lock down" Tucker says as they are walking towards Kimball's office "I mean...I get that we are all suspicious of him but still...why are we trusting him all of the sudden?"

 

_"Epsilon" Church looks at Michael "From AI to AI...this time...no...please...I just want to complete what I was made to do, just let me take you to  safety and after that you can do everything you want"_

 

_"NO!" Church says as he remembered how Caboose treated him, sure Caboose killed him but it was the blue soldiers mistake that made everything what it is now, if he didn't died they would still be in Blood Gulch having an none existent war, by the sense of things Caboose kick off this timeline currently and the probably the original one, he can't...his conscience can't do that._

 

_"Well...if you insist...truth is after your retirement in that planet, did you know I didn't know any further? "_

 

_"What?" Church asked stunned_

 

_"As said this may have been a branch of the original timeline...to put it more specific in the original timeline you died that was all Captain Caboose changed, if Andersmith didn't remember him, the timeline would then branch to the original and then you move on with your lives, me being in the background helping you...but you remembered that means in the near future in the original events Caboose may encountered the time machine and you may too encounter it too"_

 

_The AI explained to the still shocked Church._

 

_"If you change the events here now, it may affect you not encountering that machine in the first place, yes the machine didn't exist now...but in the near future it will, your risking your chance...and all of your chances" Michael added "if you do undo, undo it until we reach that planet and wait for certain events to played out"_

 

_""Before he disappeared you are there...where could have he gone into? and For how long?" Church inquired_

 

_"To answer your question...I simply don't know but what I do know is that Captain Caboose may be safe for now...but for both our sake only time is our enemy"_

 

_FUCK_

 

_Church knew this is his patience talking about but the idea of Caboose out there possibly been an idiot or possibly...alone...made his heart clench, he eyed the AI one last time._

 

_"and how can I fully trust all this BS" the AI eyed him too._

 

_"You don't...you just don't have a choice"_

 

"I don't know Tucker but if Church says so, I do believe he will explain everything once we talk to the general" Washington says as he eyed the teal soldier, he still can't believe the fact that their conversation is now full of this, as for Church he is somewhat in a deep conversation with the AI.

 

"I'm glad you are finally here" Kimball said as he instruct some Feds and shooing them as he Reds and Blues took a seat "We are currently fixing some damages from the lock down, we may have to scout for new technologies.

 

"Fear not...I may have the solution and I am terribly sorry" Michael says, Kimball smiled at the AI "I would like to have authorization inside the base"

 

"You already did" and if an AI can blush, the AI would have been, and then with just a flick of the AI's hand, Kimball received the good news that the whole base is free from technological damage "So I did some research and I will likely grant your wish Epsilon" The general looked the at Church, which he only nodded.

 

"and this request is?" Carolina questioned Church, still the woman can't still see him eye to eye, he wouldn't either.

 

"a retirement" a mix of cries was then heard in the room.

 

"What the fuck Church!" Tucker says clearly finding the idea distasteful "Caboose is out there and we are here in an early retirement!?"

 

"I'd like it actually" Grif says, as some eyed him maliciously "look! I know this sounds so bad but...think about it, the fucking AI already said we will retire...SUPPOSE...to retire from prior events...that means there must be something with the space time continuum or some bullshit"

 

"wow...Grif I didn't know that you could-" Simmons is very impressed by this but refrain from showing it "I do agree with Grif..." as he whispers "and I hate it..." and proceeded with "if this is a branch of what was once the original timeline, then events are suppose to go accordingly or-"

 

"We might mess up something here for the future..." Church said "Wow! I didn't know the Reds are perceptive!" a cock of a shotgun was then pointed at him.

 

"Shut up blue!" Sarge yelled.

 

"I take that you already have a plan?" Wash said side eyeing Carolina.

 

"I don't." 

 

"What?! Are you out of your mind Church?!" 

 

"What da wha?!" 

 

"That's the blue teams leader for you" 

 

"Ugh! This makes me...very exhausted" Carolina said

 

"Everything can played out...I wanted to explain this but we have to reach the planet" then Kimbal cleared her throat, everyone in the room looked at her.

 

"Sorry to interrupt your...discussion...we will help you all as much as we can...and for Captain Caboose's sake too" Donut whines as Doc hugged him further "but a change of plan..." everyone perk up at that "this not a planet but...a moon called Ivy...I'll get you situated as soon as possible...if the timeline will apply in this events I can situate you accordingly...I'm a call away" Kimball said as she was called again and excused herself.

 

"Michael? Didn't you say planet? Why are we retiring on the moon? Does that mean the timeline is changing?" Church asked as everyone listened.

 

"Perhaps...but I may have the wrong information...because originally the...this is confusing" the AI said as the soldiers awaits his response. "I'm sorry but I cannot foresee any further" Church's blood turned cold...if he does had a blood in the first place that is.

 

"You said we go with the flow!" Church shouted.

 

"I did and I were to bring all of you to safety...yet this happenstance...seems correct" Church inhales in frustration though he doesn't need one since but he felt like it "I dig through and I was wrong about it being a planet...it was a moon...but this moon is not Ivy but a moon named Iris..." Carolina with a tablet on her hand was tapping through. 

 

"Wow! For a super computer you made a mistake" the AI was quiet for a while..."Iris huh...we have to request it to Kimbal--"

 

"No wait Epsilon" Carolina interrupted "Iris...it was destroyed"

 

"WHAT!"

 

"According to the source it was destroyed 5 days ago by some space lunatics calling themselves Space Gods"

 

"Just great!...I can't believe this shit! Can you believe this? !" Church says frustratingly "Michael how long was Caboose now missing?" 

 

"Approximately 5 days from now" 

 

"So what are we gonna do from here on out? Does this mean a change form the original timeline?" Wash asked. 

 

"Not entirely Agent Washington...but just a crack of another branch, the idea is you still retire...we are still in the flow...but different circumstances" The AI says but doesn't mean the worrisome is slightly gone but quiet the opposite effect actually. 

 

"Let's still go with the flow" he knows he is losing hope but something tells him Caboose is out there waiting for them...him.

 

"I'll assist you..." the AI suddenly stopped "I suggest bring everything necessary" Simmons knitted his brow as the AI stopped mid sentence but proceeded to follow everyone else to pack. 

 

\----

 

"Wash can I talk to you for a second?" the other ex freelancer hums as he put the last part of his suit, in a couple of days Wash is still pale and even has a bigger bags on his eyes, and Carolina being the witness of his brother crying at night.

 

"What is it boss?" Wash says with a sigh.

 

"What awaits us from here on out?" Wash went to Carolina's side and offered a side hug.

 

"I don't know but...one things for sure...we will find Caboose and get this through together.

 

"I sure hope so Wash...I sure hope so" Carolina says as Wash sneezed

 

"ahh-chooo!"

 

"Gesundheit Wash...don't tell me you are getting a or something" the female freelancer says with a chuckle as Wash let go of her, wiping his nose.

 

"I hope not...or someone is talking shit about me...which is very likely"

 

"Oh Wash" Then Carolina laughed at that and so as Washington

 

\----

 

"Epsilon" Church as like others is on his suit, the cobalt one.

 

"What is it?'

 

"I forgot to mention, the reason why I am still able to know that Captain Caboose is still alive is that, he has still a hold of me" Hearing that Church find that he was relieved.

 

"What? Why didn't you told us? It would been great if we knew this to avoid more worry!"

 

"It could but I was hoping you will let this timeline go Epsilon" Church glare at that "Because we don't even know how long the next timeline or steps will arrive for all of you to continue" Michael explained "It could take month, years even"

 

"Let's just get ready" Church said dismissively, while going for the door.

 

"Another thing" Church groaned at glared at the AI again.

 

"You know for an AI you are as dramatic as Washington...or even more" 

 

"I just want to retrieve something form Captain Caboose's room" Church only nods as they went to the blue soldiers room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here on out will be confusing and for those who haven't seen RvB season 16 please do watch it or it's up top you (hehe), because the following chapters will have some spoilers on them and will dwell on the actual season and some of their own plot....

**Author's Note:**

> I'm open to constructive criticisms, thank you!  
> .  
> Also this AU is kinda in the RvB universe but a little bent, it's been a while since a saw the previous season, so if my memory stands, I might remember everything wrong, I am now currently watching the season 17, and so far it is great.


End file.
